


Mağara

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkeolog Hermione Granger ve sanat koleksiyoncusu Draco Malfoy bir araştırma alanında mahsur kaldıklarında, farklılıklarını bir kenara bırakmak zorundadırlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mağara

**Author's Note:**

> http://ask.fm/austenviolet/answers/138109120919

“Bu tamamen senin hatan!” diye bağırdı, kahverengi, kıvırcık saçları gece karanlığında bile görülecek derecede elektriklenmiş genç kadın öfkeyle. Elindeki el feneri tehlikeli şekilde sallandı, karşısında, ondan bıkmış bir surat ifadesiyle duran sarışın adamı dalgalar halinde aydınlattı. “Yo hayır, benim hatam-en başta senin buraya girmene izin vermemeliydim! Koleksiyoncuların arkeoloji alanında ne işi olur ki!”

“Cahilliğin ve önyargıların gözlerimi yaşartıyor, Granger.” diye yanıtladı, kollarını kavuşturmuş ince uzun, beyaz tenli genç adam. Üzerindeki siyah takım elbisede tek bir kırışıklık bile yoktu, ki şu an ayakta durdukları yerin toz toprak içinde bir yer altı mağarası olduğunu düşününce, fazlasıyla yakışıksızdı bu. Onu öldürmemek için kendisini zor tutuyor görünen arkeolog Hermione Granger’ınsa, paçaları kıvrılmış kot pantolonu, dağınık at kuyruğu, bol tişörtü ve çamur lekeleri içindeki yeşil ceketi, ortama mükemmel uyum sağlıyordu.

“Gözyaşlarınla işim yok, Malfoy.” dedi kadın, soğukça. “Sayende burada kaybolup kaldık, herkes çoktan gitmiş olmalı-telefonlar çekmiyor ve tahmin et bir de ne var, yerin onlarca metre altındayız! Gözyaşlarını sonraya saklayabilirsin.”

“Nasıl oluyor da kaybolmamız benim suçum oluyor, pardon?” Sarışın adam, çileden çıkmışçasına sordu, iki metre genişliğindeki mağarada ondan mümkün olduğunca uzakta duran genç kadına doğru bir adım attı. “Arkeolog olan sensin, bu alanı sen bilmeliydin!”

“Sana söyledim!” Hermione Granger, onun adımına karşılık vermekte tereddüt etmedi, adama yaklaşırken, işaret parmağını tehditkârca doğrultmuştu. “Sana mağaranın bu kısımlarına inmediğimi söyledim! Ne dediğini hatırlıyor musun, Malfoy? Ha? Bana ne demiştin, hatırlıyor musun?”

Sarışın adam, loş ışıkta güçlükle fark edilse de hafifçe kızardı, yön bulma duygusuna fazla güvenip geldikleri yolu unutmayacağı konusunda Granger’ı temin ettiğini çok iyi hatırlıyordu, elbette. Bütün bunların sebebi ise, mağaranın en arkalarında bulunduğu varsayılan lahite yönelik lanet olasıca merakıydı; Draco Malfoy, o akşam mağaranın içine girmek konusunda ısrar ettiği için içinden kendisine küfür etti. Ama elbette kendisini yüksek sesle suçlu bulacak değildi.

“Dinlemek zorunda mıydın?” dedi burun kırıştırarak. “On beş gündür, çalışmaya başladığınızdan beri gelip gidiyorum, söylediğim hiçbir şeyi beğenmedin, hiçbirine güvenmedin; şimdi de güvenmeseydin...”

“Sakın-” Hermione Granger, sinirden parmağı titreyerek konuştu. “Sakın kaybolmamızın suçunu bana yıkmaya çalışma, Malfoy.”

Draco, ona gözlerini devirmeyi çok istiyordu; ama bu aksi, inatçı ve de sinirli kadında, itiraf etmekten hoşlanmasa da ona geri adım attıran bir şeyler vardı. Mesela, eğer gözlerini devirirse, onları parmaklarıyla oyup çıkarması ihtimalinin fazlalığı.

“Tamam. Bak...” dedi daha sakin bir sesle, pes ederek. “Kimin suçu olduğunun ne önemi var? Kaybolduk ve buradan çıkmanın bir yolunu bulmalıyız, bir şeyler ikimizi de yemeden önce.”

Arkeolog Granger, bir an daha ona dik dik bakmayı sürdürdü, sonra, derin derin nefesler alarak, kollarını kavuşturup arkasını döndü, gidip mağaranın duvarına sırtını dayadı ve oturdu.

Draco Malfoy, onun yanına çömelmeden önce, aradan birkaç dakika daha geçmesini bekledi.

“Hareket etmemiz gerekmiyor mu?” diye sordu, usulca. Kabullenmekten nefret etse de, bu raddede, Granger’la işbirliği halinde olması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Genç kadın burnundan sinirli bir soluk verdi.

“Nereye gitmeyi düşünüyorsun?”

“Çıkışa?” diye önerdi Malfoy, gıcık olarak. “Ölene kadar burada böyle oturmayı planlamıyorsun, umarım.”

“Hayır, seni kendini beğenmiş şapşal yaratık. Düşünüp bir yol bulmayı planlıyorum.”

Draco çenesini kapattı, ama daha fazla enerjisini kavgaya sarf etmemek için. Zaten burada olmalarının, yani bu şekilde kaybolmuş olmalarının sebebi de bu kavgalardı-inatçı ve ukala Granger, mağaranın arka kısımlarına doğru yürürlerken yine onun zengin ve züppe bir sanat koleksiyoneri olduğu gerçeğine olan tiksintisini belli etmiş, sonrasında tartışmaya başlamışlardı. İki haftadır, yani tanıştıklarından beri hayatlarından eksik olmayan bir rutindi bu, ikisi de birbirlerini dayanılmaz derecede gıcık buluyorlardı. Ne yazık ki bu son tartışmaları, Draco’nun gittikleri yöne olan konsantrasyonunu kaybetmesine ve netice olarak, kaybolmalarına yol açmıştı.

Şimdi, genç adamın kolundaki dijital saat, arkeoloji ekibinin iki saat önce çalışmayı durdurup alandan ayrıldığını gösteriyordu ve ikilinin, çıkışa giden yolu bulmak konusundaki çabaları hâlâ sonuçsuzdu.

“Hepsi Snape’in suçu.” diye mırıldandı Hermione, gözleri karşı duvara dikili vaziyette. “Ne halt demeye beni seninle yolladı ki... Senden nefret ettiğimi biliyordu.”

“Kimin suçu olduğunun ne önemi var Tanrı aşkına?” diye parladı Draco. “Ayrıca, hislerimiz karşılıklı.”

Hermione öfkeyle cevapladı.

“Memnun oldum.”

“Eee, Bayan Ben-En-Zeki-Arkeologum, buradan nasıl çıkacağız, oraya gelir misin artık? Yoksa birkaç yıl daha düşünmen mi lazım?”

Genç kadının çikolata rengi gözleri, ona çevrilirken tehlikeli şekilde ışıldadı, ama konuştuğunda, dudaklarını birbirine bastırması haricinde, sakin görünüyordu.

“Eğer kaybolduğumuzu fark ettiğimiz nokta, varmak istediğimiz yere yakındıysa... Aynı yoldan dümdüz geri dönmemiz bizi çıkışa ulaştırır. İki saattir onu yapmaya çalışıyoruz, çıkışın kuzeyde olduğunu düşünürsek, ki ben de yalnızca kuzeye yürümeye çalıştım, ama ne kadar başardık bilmiyorum-” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Tek çare kuzeye yürümeye devam etmek gibi görünüyor.”

Draco, bu kez, onları kaybetme riskini göze alarak, gözlerini devirdi.

“Çok zekice.”

“Tek sorun,” diye devam etti Hermione ona aldırmayarak. “Yanımızda pusulamız olmaması. Çantamı yanıma almalıydım.” Sonuncuyu kendi kendisine hayıflanarak söyledi.

“Evet, almalıydın.” dedi Draco. “Peki, şimdi ne yapıyoruz, Bayan Granger?”

Hermione, ona derin bir nefretle baktı.

“Kuzeyi bulacağız.”

*

Kuzeyi bulmak, elbette dışarıda olduğu kadar kolay değildi. Hermione’nin ihtiyacı olan bütün araç gereçleri, talihsiz şekilde yanına almadığı çantasında kalmıştı, onlar olmadan yön duygusunun vasatın altında olduğu ise fazla barizdi. Yön duygusuna ve çocukluğu, gençliği boyunca kaldığı kamplardaki deneyimlerine çok güvenen Draco da; loş mağarada kuzeyi bulma konusunda en az onun kadar başarısız olmuştu.

Nihayet, Draco’nun saatine göre iki saat daha geçtikten sonra, körlemesine ilerlemenin onlara bir şey kazandırmayacağını -elbette arada sekiz defa daha tartışarak- ikisi de kabul edip, yorgunca, zemine oturdular. Hermione rahatça oturmuşken, Draco Malfoy, pahalı takımını kirletme korkusuyla, adeta diken üstündeydi.

“Ne o,” diye güldü genç arkeolog, onun, kıyafeti toprakla temas edince buruşan yüzüne bakarak. “Hayatında hiç yere oturmadın mı, Malfoy?”

“Oturdum elbette, Granger, ama üstümde üç bin dolarlık bir takım varken değil.”  diye yanıtladı Draco aksice. Genç kadın alaycı bir ıslık çaldı.

“Eh, baban sana üç bin dolarlık bir takım alabildiğine göre, yenisini de alabilecek kadar zengin demektir. Takma...”

Draco’nun yüzü, bunun üzerine öyle hızlı donuklaştı ki, Hermione neredeyse ondaki ani soğumayı fiziksel olarak hissedecekti.

“Babamla yedi yıldır görüşmüyorum.” dedi, çenesini neredeyse hiç açmadan. “Parasıyla da işim yok. Annem öldüğünden beri.”

“Ah...” Bu kez, ilk defa öfkeli değil, buruk bir sessizlik aralarında büyüdü, genç kadın utançla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ben.... Özür dilerim.”

Draco cevap vermedi, dizlerini kendisine çekip kollarını etrafına doladı ve öylece, karşıya bakarak oturdu.

*

Neredeyse bir saat, mağaranın karşılıklı iki duvarında sessizce oturdular, ta ki Hermione boğazını temizleyene kadar.

“İyi haber,” dedi, sessizliği fısıltıyla kırarak. “Alacakaranlık zonunda olmamız. Gece çok soğuk olmayacağı anlamına geliyor... Üstelik sabah bizi bulmaları kolay olacak.”

Draco, başını geriye atıp mağara duvarına setçe vurdu, içinden gelen bir “Of!” koyuverdi.

“Aman ne güzel, Polyanna...”

“Kafanı duvara bir daha vurursan, yemin ederim onu oraya süs diye yapıştırırım, Malfoy.” Hermione kaşları çatık, sertçe çıkıştı. “Mağaraya zarar veremezsin.”

Draco aldırmazca omuz silkti.

“Bu kısımlarda sergilenecek bir şey bulamazsın, Granger. Çoğu eser dışarıda, sen de biliyorsun... Mağarada bir şey varsa, daha ileridedir.”

“Yine de mağaraya zarar veremezsin,” dedi Hermione. “Hem, nereden ne çıkacağı hiç belli olmaz, Malfoy. Bana benim işim hakkında ahkam kesme.”

“Olur,” diye mırıldandı sarışın adam, hafif bir alayla. “Dinle, Granger... Özür dilerim.”

Genç kadının kahverengi gözleri hayretle açıldı.

“Niçin?”

“İçerilere girmekte ısrar ettiğim için... Yolu bulabileceğime fazla güvendim.”

Hermione, bir an sessiz kaldı, sonra tereddütle cevap verdi.

“Sanırım... Ben de daha dikkatli olabilirdim.” Sonra, o akşamdan beri ilk defa, hafifçe gülümsedi. “Suçlu arayacak zaman değil, dediğin gibi.”

Sarışın adam, onun gülümsemesine karşılık verdiğinde, bunun, paylaştıkları ilk karşılıklı gülümseme olduğunun farkında değillerdi.

*

“Granger...”

“Hımm?”

“Uyudun mu?”

“Uyumuştum.” diye yanıtladı Hermione, yerinde doğrulurken. Ceketine sarınmış, duvara sırtını verdiği halde biraz kayarak uyuyakalmıştı. Havanın, uyuduğu zamankinden daha soğuk olduğunu fark edince istemsizce ürperdi. Dişleri birbirine yapışmıştı adeta. “Ne var?”

“Burada neler yaşıyor, biliyor musun?”

Genç, zengin ve de sosyetik sanat koleksiyoncusu Draco Malfoy’un sesi, bunu sorarken fısıltı halindeydi, uykulu kulakları Hermione’yi yanıltmıyorsa, biraz da korkulu bir fısıltı.

Genç kadın elinde olmadan kıkırdadı.

“Mağara canavarları seni yer diye mi korkuyorsun, Malfoy?”

Draco kızgın bir nefes koyuverdi, şimdi biraz daha karanlıklaşmış mağarada, o mesafeden genç adamın yüzünü göremiyordu Hermione. Ama epey gıcık olmuş olduğuna emindi ve bundan, şefkatle karışık bir memnuniyet duydu.

“Saçma sapan konuşma, Granger. Uyurken zehirli bir yılan tarafından ısırılmakla bir problemin yoksa tamam, ama benim öyle ölmeye hiç niyetim yok.”

Hermione, bu kez gerçek bir kahkaha attı; onun yüzünü yakından görebilmek için, oturduğu yerden kalkıp karşı duvara emekledi. Hareket etmek, uyuşan ve üşüyen kaslarının isyan etmesine sebep olmuştu.

“Ah, kolum-Malfoy, burada yılan falan yaşamaz, korkma.” Şimdi, kendisini genç adamın yanına çekmiş, tekrar duvara yaslanmıştı, kramp giren kolunu ovuştururken gözleri yaşardı hafiften. İç çekti. “Çalışmamıza başlamadan önce bölge hakkında araştırma yaptım, bu mağaranın derin kısımları hakkında çok bilgi yok maalesef, ama bizim bulunduğumuz yerlerde sadece bazı böcekler, çekirgeler ve kertenkeleler yaşıyor.”

Bu haberi pek de teselli saymadığı her halinden belli olan Malfoy, “Harika.” derken, gözleri, ceketine sarındığı halde hâlâ hafifçe titreyen Hermione’ye takıldı. “Üşüyor musun?”

“Sen üşümüyor musun?” diye sordu genç kadın, kendisini küçük düşmüş hissederek. Sarışın adamın yüzünde kibirli bir sırıtma belirdi.

“Pek sayılmaz... Sanırım uzun yıllar kampa gitmek, spor ve kendini eğitmek bir noktada işe yarıyor. Sarılmak ister misin?”

Hermione kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı, genç adam omuz silkti.

“Isı paylaşımı olsun diye. Sana iyilik yapıyorum, yani... Umurumda olduğundan değil, Granger, ama burada donarak ölürsen bizi bulduklarında Potter beni de seninle beraber gömer. O yüzden...”

“Merak etme,” dedi Hermione, ceketine biraz daha sarınırken. “Ölmem, Malfoy, endişelenmene gerek yok.”

Draco, “Sen bilirsin.” derken, genç kadın pozisyonunu sağlamlaştırıp tekrar gözlerini kapadı-onu uyandırdığı için Malfoy’a fazlasıyla kızgındı, uyurken en azından üşüdüğünü anlamamıştı. Gerçi o şekilde uyumak da fazla sağlıklı sayılmazdı...

“Böcekler de zehirli değil,” diye mırıldandı, uyumak üzereyken. “Ya da çekirgeler. Ya da kertenkeleler. Korkmana gerek yok.”

Hermione, tekrar uykuya dalmayı güç de olsa başarır, nefesleri ağırlaşırken, Draco birkaç dakika kadar tereddütle onu ve soğuktan titreyen dudaklarını izledi, sonra usulca, biraz yana kaydı. Şimdi dip dibe oturuyor gibilerdi, genç adam, kolunu çekinceyle Hermione’nin omuzuna attı, kumral arkeolog, sanki bunu bekliyormuşcasına, uykusunda başını onun göğsüne yasladı. Bir an donakalan Draco, sonrasında sessizce iç çekti ve genç kadını koluyla kendisine doğru bastırdı.

Hermione Granger fazlasıyla dominant, ukala ve sevimsiz olabilirdi; ama onun soğuktan donarak ölmesine izin verecek değildi, değil mi? Hem, birazcık ısı paylaşımının kimseye zararı olmazdı...

*

Arkeoloji ekibi, ertesi sabah ikisinin kayıp olduğunu fark ettiklerinde mağaraya birkaç kişi yolladılar ve onları, birbirlerine sarılmış, mışıl mışıl uyurken buldular.

Kimse soğuktan donmamıştı ve kimse, zehirli böcekler tarafından ısırılmamıştı.


End file.
